Gender-Flipped: Genderless/Episode-by-Episode Parental Guide
Do you want your kids to read Gender-Flipped: Genderless but don't know the content? Read here to find out. Sexual References/Nudity/Sensual Situations Season 1 "Genderless" *Bagel calls Krazy a "juicy watermelon". This may be construed as suggestive. *The whole episode is about gender. This inspires brief and non-explicit discussion about reproduction and sex ("When was the last time I saw you do anything with your gender?") *Bagel referencing "eating his kind" could be construed as suggestive. "Krazy and Bagel Go Stark Raving Mad" *Krazy and Bagel are mistaken for a gay couple by a DJ. *We see a homosexual kiss between a DJ and Dave. They are non-explicitly affectionate to each other throughout. *Bagel asks Krazy why he was offended by the DJ's mistake, asking if he is not "salty" enough. "Bagels" *Hagel and Bagel talk about being eaten since they are bagels. This may be construed as a sexual reference. "Bagels: The Conclusion" *Dude calls himself sexy. "Tomorrow" *None. Violence Season 1 "Genderless" *Some slapstick - Stacy flicks Dude's eye and Bagel slaps Stacy. *Stacy and Krazy talk about Krazy's potential death, and he mentions that he becomes reincarnated as a piece of coral. "Krazy and Bagel Go Stark Raving Mad" *There is a brief reference to a crime show named Wander Over Murder. *Bagel splits himself into five sections. "Bagels" *There is a long discussion about bagels being "manhunted" and dying due to their consumption. *A giant monstrous Hagel slaps Krazy forcefully. *Hagel intensely talks to Bagel about his inpending fate and slowly takes off his limbs, leaving him as breadcrumbs. This is unrealistic as Bagel is a bagel, and is played for laughs. *The bagel shop collapses, leaving many people hurt. This is not graphic. "Bagels: The Conclusion" *The scene from "Bagels" in which Hagel takes off Bagel's limbs is repeated twice in this episode. *Krazy, Dude and Stacy have a non-explicit but lengthy discussion about Bagel's murder. This includes Krazy insisting that Hagel has not "killed" Bagel, and talks to Dude about what he cannot do now he is dead. He also accues Hagel of being genocidal. *Stacy mentions being allergic to bagels. *Krazy acts as if Bagel talking is an experiment gone wrong and commands Stacy and Dude to wrap it up in nuclear ooze. *Bagel mentions Wario shooting himself and we see a brief flashback to that scene. *Nyan cracks a window in half with comets, exploding a wall. "Tomorrow" *Nyan grabs Bagel's forehead and throws it on a plate, cracking his head open. Note that it is a bagel being hurt hence it is not graphic. He is later shown with a bruise and bandage on his forehead. *Stace mentions a card's Electric Shock attack doing "damage". *Nyan zaps Dude and Krazy's face, leaving them with burnt, ash-covered faces. Krazy's tentacles spew a little amount of blood. *Hagel again mentions a card's Techno Blast attack doing a high amount of damage. Bad Language Season 1 "Genderless" *Non-sexual use of "suck". *Infrequent use of religious blasphemy - "oh my God", etc. *Stacy says "ass-pinch" in a non-sexual way. *Dude uses the euphenism "shoot" as a replacement for "shit". "Krazy and Bagel Go Stark Raving Mad" *Several slang words for drugs are mentioned, such as "stoned" and "crack". *Bagel says "God damn". *Krazy calls Bagel a "creep". "Bagels" *Some moderate language is used, especially in Bagel's rant, where "damn" and "freaking" are used, as well as a Curse Cut Short ("Son of a...") *Bagel calls Krazy a "mororn" and says he sucks. *Dude says "damn" again briefly. *Hagel says "freaking" again briefly. *Hagel calls Bagel and Krazy a "fool", "imbecile" and "ignoramus", before calling Bagel a "schleimel" - German for "idiot". "Bagels: The Conclusion" *Hagel calls Bagel an "idiot" again. *Krazy uses God's name in vain briefly. *Stacy briefly says "crap". *Bagel calls the gang morons. *Krazy says "damn it". "Tomorrow" *There is a bump in moderate language here, with uses of "holy crap", "damn" and "shit". "Teenage Mutant Genderless Nerds" *Non-sexual uses of "screw". *Morningsplinter calls Krazatello a dingus as an euphenism for "dick". *Brief uses of "damn". Season 2 "Halloween Special" *Non-sexual use of "screw". *Morningsplinter briefly exclaims "shit". *There are brief uses of moderate language, with "freaking", "douche", "bastard" and "God damn". "Universal Transfer" *Bleeped use of "shit" by Dude, and an euphenism ("Shuckle-shackle") by Krazy. *Use of "damn", "bull shit", "crap", "bastard" and frequent uses of "shit" throughout. "Nyan is Dyin'" *Some moderate language is used - "damn" and "shit" both briefly used once. "Merry Christmas" *Blasphemous use of "Jesus". *"Ship" is jokingly used as a replacement for "shit". This is extremely brief and is nigh-inaudible. *Nyan says "crudknuckles". This is presumably a replacement for "shit". "A Gender-Flipped: Genderless Christmas Carol" *Brief use of "dick" in a non-sexual way. *Infrequent uses of moderate language - brief uses of "shit" and "crap". *Blasphemous use of God's name - "Oh my God", etc. *Abbreviated use of "bull shit" - it is pronounced as "BS". Category:Parental Guides Category:Gender-Flipped Category:2017 Category:2016 Category:Episodes Category:Shows Category:Mrs Chanandler Bong